A Lifetime of Magic: The Story of Lily Evans
by TheNubofTheMatter
Summary: AU- Lily Evans was one of the brightest witches of her time. But she didn't get there alone. Follow her trials and friendships, both the ones that lasted her whole life-and the ones that didn't. This is AU I warn you, so it'll be different from the canon plot line. Just some ideas I had. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I wrote the later chapters for this story quite a while back , but never really created a full out story for it until now. So I hope you enjoy this story about Lily's life. It will follow her from her first year at Hogwarts, until… well I'm not sure yet, it could be her graduation, wedding, or death. I warn you though; it will not be entirely canon. In fact a lot of it will be AU. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter One: Letters

Lily Evans was perplexed. Very perplexed.  
She had, in her hand, an owl. A small owl, only about the size of a water bottle.  
She'd been tackling the hopeless task that was tidying her room, when it barreled through her open window. It wasn't the owl she was confused by- her best friend Severus had told her all about how Witches and Wizards delivered letters.  
He'd said that would be how she'd get her Hogwarts letter, although someone would probably come the next day to explain everything, seeing as she was a muggle-born and all. And this couldn't be her Hogwarts letter, since she didn't turn 11 until next month.  
Indeed, what she was confused about was the fact that the letter the owl was carrying wasn't addressed to her. It was addressed to Lily Ethan, NOT Lily Evans.  
"Erm." She said, feeling somewhat awkward talking to the owl. "I don't think this is for me." The owl looked at her, and Lily could've sworn it was glaring at her. "I'm sorry." She said apologetically, then immediately felt stupid for apologizing to an owl. The owl ruffled it's feathers, and dropped the letter into her hands before flying up to her ceiling fan and perching there.  
Lily looked up at in in exasperation. "Well what am I supposed to do with this?" she said, shaking the letter at the owl. The black bird just hooted haughtily, and turned away from her, grooming its feathers.  
Sighing, Lily turned to the problem at hand. "Well there's nothing else to be done. I'll write to the person who sent this, and tell them their owl sent this to the wrong person." She though grimly. She had no idea how to send a letter through owl-post, for Severus had never explained it to her. She looked at the owl. "I suppose the person who sent this is your owner huh?"  
The owl hooted. "Good. Then I can just send it back." Lily sat down at her desk and pulled a piece of paper towards her along with her favorite pen.

"_Dear…. Whomever sent this letter.  
Your owl seems to have delivered it to the wrong person. I haven't opened the letter, don't worry.  
I'm sorry if your owl seems… um…. Annoyed. I may or may not have accidentally insulted its delivering abilities.  
It got a bit ruffled with me.  
Anyways, I hope you get the letter to the right person.  
Bye!_

_-L _

Lily didn't know why she hadn't just signed her full name, but she just shrugged and folded up the it to the thick envelope with a piece of tape, she called the owl down. "Come down little owl. I have a reply for you."  
The owl looked at her with its scornful eyes for a moment, as if debating NOT coming down, but then it flew down and landed on her shoulder. She wasn't sure how to attach the letter to the owl's foot, so she just placed it in the owl's claws.  
"There's no address… what do I do?" The owl just blinked at her. Lily sighed.  
"Fine. Take this to your owner… or wherever you got this letter from." The owl blinked at her, and then flew off into the night.

Lily watched it go, momentarily mesmerized by the sight of its flying. She'd never seen an owl before.

"Well." She thought, continuing to tackle the hopeless task that was her room, "That was interesting."

A/N Well? Can you guess who sent the letter? Can ya? ;) Have a nice day, and I hope you enjoyed this!

-Nub


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'll probably already be done with chapter 3 or 4 by the time this is up, so that's cool- I can update more frequently if you guys like this story! Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 2: More Letters

When Lily woke up the next day, there was an owl sitting on her stomach. She was so startled she jumped out of her bed, and landed on the floor. "Ouch" she moaned, rubbing her back. She glared at the owl- the same one from yesterday. "Why can't you sit on the desk?" she muttered. She got up, and walked over to it. "What do want?" The owl hooted angrily at her, and stuck out its leg. There was a letter attached. "Oh!" Lily was surprised. She carefully removed the letter, and sat down on her bed to read it. The front of it read "L".

"_Dear L,_

_I'm going to assume your name it Lily, as it would explain why Gunner (The owl) delivered the letter to you instead of my cousin. He really is a useless owl. My apologies. Thank you for sending the letter back, it has been received by its intended recipient. Forgive me if asking offends you, but are you a muggle-born? I've never really seen anyone send a letter on anything other than parchment paper. I'm also assuming you're a witch, since you knew how to send a letter by owl-post._

_I'm being awfully presumptuous aren't I? I'm sorry. I'm too curious for my own good. My name is Remus Lupin by the way. I'm going to be in my first year of Hogwarts this year._

_I guess that's it. Thanks again, and don't worry about Gunner. He's grumpy with everyone._

_Remus_

Lily laughed at the last line. Still grinning, she sat at her desk and began to pen a reply.

_Dear Remus,_

_You were right. My name is Lily Evans. Yes, I am a muggle born. It doesn't offend me, don't worry. Actually, I'm pretty excited to meet- or well, write to- someone else who's magical. I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts too- or at least I hope to. I only turn eleven next month. And to be honest, I've never received a letter on parchment paper- or by owl. And I only guessed at sending that letter. I honestly have no idea how to. How do you tell the owl where to go? And how does the owl know where to go if there's no address? Well I suppose if anything, it's safer. If some random person gets your letter, they won't know where you live._

_You're not being presumptuous- you were being intuitive. Or smart. Whichever one you like. And I'm glad to know Gunner doesn't just hate me. Speaking of owls, he's glaring at me now. Or not glaring. But… staring in an owlishly mean way. Whatever that means._

_Lily_

Lily folded the paper, and hunted down an envelope in her desk. "Here you go Gunner." She said, handing the letter to the owl. "Take this….back to Remus I suppose. Do I just tell you the person's name? And you find them?" Lily considered this. "If that's the case, then you're a lot smarter than I suppose." Gunner pecked her finger annoyed, and flew off. "Goodbye to you too." Lily muttered, grinning. Then she gathered up some clothes and got ready.

* * *

Remus usually got up the earliest in the Lupin household, so when he was woken up at 11 that morning by his mother he was surprised.  
"Wake up sleepyhead."She grinned down at him. "Looks like I beat your winning streak." Remus laughed. "Only for today Mom."  
She winked at him. "You've a letter by the way. Gunner's been tapping on your window for about fifteen minutes. How you managed to sleep through that racket, I'll never know."  
Remus got up and rubbed his eyes. "That must be Lily. I wrote to her yesterday." His mother raised her eyebrows. "No wonder you woke up so late. Did you stay up late writing a rant about another book to that poor girl?" Remus grinned sheepishly. "Maybe.."  
His mom rolled her eyes at him. "Go on with you. Get ready quickly, we're going to Sammy's today." Sammy was his grandmother, but everyone called her by her name. "Alright." Remus jumped up and made his way over to the little table where Gunner was perched.  
"Good Morning Gunner." Gunner turned away from him, sticking his leg out at an awkward angle. "Thanks." Remus said petting Gunner's head apologetically. He looked down at the letter.  
"Huh. That's odd." Instead of the reply he was expecting, there was a little piece of lined notebook paper attached to the letter. He pulled it off and opened it. He read it quickly, and then looked at Gunner, raising an eyebrow.  
"Really Gunner? You've delivered at least 5 letters to and from Lily in the last month, and you suddenly forget her?"  
He shook his head, and looked down at the note again. He saw the signature at the end of the letter and blinked. "Hmm. Maybe her name's Lily too. Well, unless it's a boy. But no boy I know has that neat handwriting."  
Remus smiled. "I wonder if she's a muggle born witch?" he wondered. He'd certainly never seen anyone send a letter on notebook paper as opposed to parchment paper. "Remus hurry up!" his mother called. "Coming!" he yelled back. He sat down and quickly wrote a short reply to the girl. "Here Gunner, take this back to that girl." The owl hooted and flew off, and Remus rushed to get ready.

A/N I don't know, I feel like I shouldn't end this here… It feels incomplete somehow. Oh well, I promise this story will not be all letters and stuff…. Did anyone watch A Very Potter Senior Year? I watched it- and I cried. Twice. Not ashamed, but AHH! I loved it so much. I 3 Joe Walker so much. :P Anyways….I hope you enjoyed this! Review!

-Nub


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Nothing to say really. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I do writing it!

Chapter 3: Friends

_Dear Lily,_

_If you haven't gotten your Hogwarts letter yet, then how do you know so much about magic? How do you know about magic at all? My mums a witch so I grew up with it, but I know that the Ministry of Magic monitors uses of magic around muggles closely. _

_I'm glad to have met a new friend too. To be honest, I don't have all that many friends, besides my cousin Lily. It's kind of funny that both of my friends are named Lily, although my cousin's real name is Lillian. She hates being called that though. Is Lily your real name, or is it a nickname?_

_Hope you have a nice day_

_Remus_

_Dear Remus,_

_I have a friend whose mother is a witch. He saw me doing accidental magic, and told me all about it. He's my only other friend too. All my other friends got a little freaked out whenever I would do accidental magic, and so I'm kind of the 'freak' of my school. My older sister Petunia is the only one who ever stand up for me. But Severus is my best friend. He's told me all about Hogwarts, and magic, and pretty much everything else he knows. _

_I like the name Lillian. It's a whole lot better than my given name: Lilliona. I hate it, it sounds like a type of acid. So I've never gone by anything other than Lily since I was 3. It's even on my passport and everything. _

_Do you like your name?_

_Lily_

Throughout the month, Lily and Remus exchanged letters. They soon became fast friends, despite having never met. For some reason she couldn't fathom, Lily kept this new friendship from Severus. Maybe because Severus only had Lily as a friend, and she knew if she told him about Remus he would become jealous. She smiled when she thought of this. Severus jealous was not something she wanted to see- and yet the idea of it was cute.

The morning of her 11th birthday, Lily jumped out of bed and ran around her room, screaming a silent scream. She was a witch! Severus was so sure she'd get a letter- he said her accidental magic was too strong for her not to be a witch. She hoped with all her heart that this was true. Lily got dressed quickly, and bounded downstairs where her parents were sitting at the table. Her dad looked up and grinned at her. "Morning Bairn." Lily's father was Irish and he still spoke with a slight accent. "Happy Birthday" Lily grinned back up at him, and jumped up and down. Her mother raised her eyebrows. "Well aren't you just a bundle of energy today? What's up Lil? Got some secret you're not sharing?" her eyes twinkled. Lily just smiled. She hadn't told her parents about Hogwarts. She and Severus had agreed that they would probably take it as a joke, and that when her letter arrived it would be easier for them to understand. She bounced around the entire day, on full hyper-ness mode from the minute she woke up, till the time her mother made her special 'IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" lunch and chocolate cake.  
Then, she calmed down enough for her family to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her, and for Petunia to gift her a painting she'd made. "Petunia! It's beautiful!" Lily gasped as she started at the painting. It was a picture of Lily when they had all gone to Ireland for her parent's anniversary. She was sitting on a low farm wall and there were mountains behind her. She had a book open in her hands, but she was glancing up from it to look at the setting sun. Lily remembered her mother snapping that photograph. Petunia had captured it perfectly with her paints and oils. "Thank you so much!" she squealed, throwing her arms around her older sister. "Whoa now- No touching the older sister." Petunia laughed, extracting herself. "Now come on, let's eat! I want some cake!"

That afternoon, Lily climbed up the stairs to her room, happily full from the delicious lunch her mother had prepared. She waltzed into her room, shut the door, turned around- and screamed. Sitting on her bed was the ugliest, most official looking owl she'd ever seen- although granted she'd only seen one other owl. Her fear quickly turned to excitement. It must be her letter! She ran over to the owl, and accepted the letter. By now her parents had come running up having heard her screams. "Bairn? You okay in there?" Lily's dad called, opening the door. She looked up. "Yes! Mum, dad, come here quick! I have something to tell you about!" The walked over bemusedly and sat down next to her. The owl had flown out of her window just before her parents had walked in. "What's up Lily?" Lily grinned at them. "I think this letter will explain everything."

To say that Lily's parents were shocked to hear the Lily was a witch, would be an understatement. But finding out that Lily already knew was even more shocking. "Why didn't you ever tell us?" he father demanded. Lily gave them a look. "Would you have believed me?" "I suppose not." They conceded. "So…someone will be coming to our house tomorrow?" "At 6 pm yes." Lily nodded, reading the letter again. She still couldn't believe it. She had to tell Severus! She had to tell Remus!  
Suddenly a though crossed her mind. "You guys will let me go right?" Her parents exchanged a look. "Of course we will Lily! If you really want to go, we won't stop you." Lily squealed and tackled them both in a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Her parents laughed, and pushed her off of them gently. "We're going to go downstairs Lily. We…have some things to discuss." They walked downstairs, and Lily hugged herself happily.  
She'd gotten her letter! She was a witch! She was going to Hogwarts! She couldn't believe it. She lay like that for some time, before a noise at her window startled her. "Gunner!" she cried happily, rushing over and allowing the owl through her window. She took Remus' letter quickly, and Gunner settled on her pillows. Sitting down, she opened the letter eagerly.

_Lily!_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you had a wonderful birthday! Did you get your letter? Sorry I didn't wish you earlier, I didn't want you to see my letter and get excited only to discover it wasn't your Hogwarts letter. But did you? TELL MEEE! I'm dying to know!_

_That was extremely girlish…. This NEVER happened._

_Anyways, I'm sure you're jumping around excitedly and having a fabulous birthday, so I'm going to end this letter here. Goodbye!_

_Remus_

Lily laughed happily. After only a few weeks, she and Remus knew each other better than they'd ever known anyone- with the exception of Severus in Lily's case. She tucked the letter away safely into the little locked box she kept all of Remus' other letters, and a few other things she treasured. She was going to write tomorrow, but she noticed Gunner still perched on her pillows. She grinned. "I don't suppose you're going to move until I reply will you?" Gunner clicked his beak. Shaking her head, she fetched a piece of paper. "Remus must really want to know."

_Dear Remus,_

_I see you're VERY eager to know if I got in… your bird won't leave until I write you back. Did you set him up to that? _

_Anyways, thanks for the birthday wishes. And YES I GOT IN! My parents were shocked, but they said I could go. I think they're still a little bit winded. A Hogwarts professor is coming tomorrow evening to see us. I can't wait! And I can't wait till September to go and finally meet you! Maybe we could go get our school stuff together?_

_Goodnight! _

_Lily_

**A/N **How do you like it? I know it moves a bit slow, but I promise it'll get better. I know students usually get their letters towards August I think, but I decided to just keep it like this for the first letter. I hope you don't mind!

Review!

-Nub


	4. Chapter 4: Petiton

**If you care please copy, sign and post this.**

**Petition:**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)**

**forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**Kyuubi16**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**bunji the wolf**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**blueexorist**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**blueexorist**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Aznpuffyhair**

**IsealShisarakage**

**Uzunaru999**

**Dark-Knight**

**fearme80**

**Devilsummoner666**

**slicerness**

**Toa Naruto**

**Soleneus**

**kagedoragon**

**dansama92**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**Captive Crimson**

**KyuubiiLover27**

**MozillaEverer**

**4rm36uy**

**ebm6969**

**Repiece**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Colonel Eagle**

**Timothy1988**

**ShadowZenith**

**awsm125**

**The Purple Critic**

**Darkepyon**

**Zombyra**

**brickster409**

**ChaosSonic1**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**Oni Shin**

**Silverknight17**

**Specter637**

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

**shadow-red0**

**The Roaming Shadow**

**bucketbot**

**AvalonNakamura**

**Avacii**

**Maxwell Gray**

**Silvdra-zero**

**Arashi walker**

**Lord of Daemons**

**Lord Anime**

**CloudRed1988**

**forestscout**

**The Lost Mana**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

**Mr. Alaska**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**MugetsuIchigo**

**bloodlust002**

**Nerverean**

**Kage Biju**

**JK10**

**OBSERVER01**

**MistressWinowyll**

**Count Kulalu**

**ronin504**

**ted009**

**Ralmidaz**

**lederra**

**Lost my shoe in Sheol**

**ToyHaunter**

**Hiyami**

**PuckReathof**

**demonsinger**

**konomu-Imout**

**LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY**

**yuseiko-chan**

**Elvira-baba**

**Icecce**

**iampieman**

**Ultimabloodblade**

**Gintoki**

**kumar9900**

**DemonAngel of Ice**

**dragon-cloud16**

**Harute Haptism**

**the green ace of clubs**

**Assassin King of Masyaf**

**Flame-Fist-Ace**

**Lucifer's Remnants**

**Story Reader 97**

**kniznik**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA**

**NHunter**

**Angry Hamster**

**Kouken Tenshi**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

**Oo-chan**

**jojo(non inscrit)**

**gaia (pas inscrit)**

**Estelle Uzumaki**

**Melana76**

**onarluca**

**Xanara**

**odvie**

**archiemouse**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**acepro Evolution**

**ScorpinokXV**

**Hunter200007**

**kyo anime**

**Nysk**

**Killeraction49**

**Storylover213**

**arya19**

**irvanthedamned**

**Kiranos**

**KingKidBadAss**

**nimb09**

**Paladeus**

**Orange-Fuzz-Ball**

**Kakkyou no Yami**

**Burning Truth**

**DrunkManSquakin**

**cabel1972**

**dynomike88**

**Tolotos**

**Hansi Rahl**

**Rekmond**

**Farmer Kyle**

**You-Lack-BadAssery**

**Silverscale**

**Cloud75JC**

**GunnerRyuu**

**Kurogane7**

**Raja-Ulat**

**DragonMasterFlex**

**Saphire Quill**

**shadowzefover5**

**Highvalour**

**Rinoti**

**2ndsly**

**guardianmaster4**

**Godlykiller2**

**munesanzune**

**DarkghostX**

**w1p**

**Lord Arkan**

**Xahn777**

**T3Ko**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Alia-Jevs**

**Fayneir**

**Ookami Ousama**

**Asdfth12**

**Burning Lights**

**EternalBlizzardOfSwords66**

**eltigre221**

**Jarjaxle**

**HinaGuy749**

**Great Vampire-Shinso**

**Harute Haptism**

**Oxyxoon**

**high lord mage**

**FatalCrimsonScion**

**Starfire99**

**Doombreed**

**AdamantiumTP**

**NightInk**

**Wrathkal**

**Firedamaged**

**God Emperor of GAR-halla**

**xArtehx**

**Kapola Nuva**

**HunterAzrael**

**anime-death-angel**

**sabery**

**Bahamutzero94**

**Soul Painted Black**

**Infinite Freedome**

**Rodneysao**

**Shatsuka**

**jm1681**

**Ookami88**

**Akira Strider**

**empresskitsune**

**KitsuneGirl021**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Joey Blaq**

**Nex Caedes**

**Billy Buyo**

**lite spirit**

**CelticReaper**

**fullhouses**

**Felur**

**TitaniumWyvern**

**NeonZangetsu**

**LargerSnowdevil**

**I'm Yu**

**Define Incompetent**

**Caw-Raven**

**BackwardsHazard**

**lord Martiya**

**Umashido**

**pokemoncosmoking**

**sjghostwriter18**

**scout360pyro**

**taintedloki**

**MtSarx**

**kumar9900**

**TehIrishBrony**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Etsukazu no Kitsune**

**Ranger-kit**

**rts515**

**Soulblazer87**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**F Archer**

**us4gi-ch4n**

**Shirabaka Tenji**

**Spear-of-the-doomed**

**Painsake**

**Ben1987**

**Spartan Ninja**

**dante5986**

**Victoriousvillian**

**Sage of Eyes**

**Boomerbambam**

**YosoNoAkuma**

**Megaman88**

**Angry Hamster**

**Warden of the Runes**

**Kiyoi**

**Silverstonedragon**

**Akane Mosoa**

**Cryofthewolf**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HouseMD93**

**Doc. K-9**

**dracon867**

**Moka Mcdowell**

**VGZ**

**Oirarana**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**chuck17**

**Son Of A Wolf**

**Daniel Lynx**

**Sibjisibdi**

**sleepwhenyourdead1989**

**BackwardsHazard**

**Hunter200007**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**Duochanfan**

**alice the noble**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**BRD man**

**nano101**

**ShotgunWilly**

**EternalKnight219**

**deadak**

**Idiote**

**AkumaKami64**

**loki0191**

**konoha's Nightmare**

**zrodethwing**

**ursineus**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**neko-hikage-chan**

**Project Slepnir**

**Narora Senoku**

**spider79**

**ZloGlaZ**

**Erebus of the Banat**

**belnonm**

**Tristan Blackheart**

**Xefix**

**dbzsotrum9**

**Nanna00**

**kired-reader**

**Kingswriter**

**hollyshortfowl**

**ChaosRaptorEye**

**The Infamous Man**

**Vampchick2010**

**THE Dark Dragen**

**26-Lord-Pain**

**Vail Ryuketsu**

**darkmatter13**

**forbiddenfruitunloved**

**lostandthedamned**

**EmperialGem21**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**SnakeHead85**

**Zediir**

**OccultAura**

**ZeroZangetsu**

**will1by2**

**Taullinis**

**dregus**

**rst64lc**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SaiyanShinobi**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Ressie-cup4545**

**Kumori Shadow Kage**

**Chrystal-Hearts**

**Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever**

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**Reverence of the Night Rain**

**Katie E. Black**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**Jessie Cullen-Potter 101x**  
**TheNubOfTheMatter**


	5. Chapter 5

**READ ME!**

**A/N TA DA! Chapter 4! I'm doing well so far, in terms of updating. :D By the way guys, I have a problem: Even if I double space my writing in word, it appears all cramped and un-spaced when I post it. Any idea how to prevent this? Please review or PM me if you can help! It would be much appreciated. :) Thanks!  
P.S. Sorry for the last chapter...not being a chapter. But if you guys could take the time to add your name to the petition (if you write stories) it would be amazing. After all, we don't want to lose any of the stories on here!  
**

Chapter 4: Meetings

Throughout the summer, Lily and Remus grew more and more excited about the impending year at Hogwarts. They were constantly talking about it, wondering what it would be like, and what they would learn. Soon Remus grew even closer to Lily than Severus, although he was still her best friend. Only one thing could put a damper on her mood: Petunia.  
From the day Lily had told her about her letter, Petunia's attitude towards Lily had changed, in a way Lily couldn't really understand. Every time Lily looked at Petunia, she would be looking at Lily in a curious, almost accusing, way. She reacted to the news of Lily's being a witch much worse than Lil expected her to. Lily had expected her to be happy, maybe even as excited as Lily was.  
But instead she seemed to turn sour. She was still as nice and close to Lily as she had been before, but she seemed to hold her…differently now. Almost as though she didn't really want to hang around Lily as much anymore, but she couldn't really help it. Whatever had happened, Lily hoped it would go away soon. She missed spending time with her sister.

In the middle of August, Lily asked her parents if she could invite one of her friends to go school shopping with her. They agreed, and Lily ran over to Severus' house excitedly to ask him. Remus' parents had already set up a trip to Diagon Alley with his cousin, so he couldn't come. Lily and Severus had been making plans to go together for years, almost from the time Severus had told her what she was. Lily set a date with Severus and bounced back happily to tell her parents.  
The next week, they made the trip. Since Severus knew how to get there, he directed Lily's parents to the right place. "There's a pub we have to go through. I think it's called the Leaky Cauldron." Severus said, as they walked around looking for it. "Look! Over there!" Lily pointed it out excitedly. Severus saw it and his face lit up, but her parents just started at the space she was pointing at confused. "Muggles can't see it." Lily explained apologetically. "But just follow us." They walked into the pub and looked around wondering what to do next.  
"I think we're supposed to go to the back, but I'm not sure." Severus said. Lily spotted a friendly looking man behind the counter, and walked over to him nervously. "Excuse me sir." She said hesitantly. The man looked up and smiled kindly at her. "Yes m'dear?" "Um…My parents, my friend and I are looking for a place called Diagon Alley. We're trying to buy school supplies." The man nodded understandingly. "Hogwarts?" Lily nodded. The man stepped out from behind the counter. "Follow me. My names Tom by the way."  
Lily beckoned to her parents and Severus eagerly, and they followed Tom to the back exit of the pub. There was nothing more than a brick wall there. Tom took out a stick from his apron pocket, (A wand Lily realized), and tapped a few bricks. Suddenly the wall started moving and shifting, until it opened up into an arch.

Lily looked through it and gasped. In front of her was one of the most extraordinary sights she'd ever seen: Diagon Alley. She grabbed Severus' hand, and they ran in leaving her parents to hurriedly thank Tom, and run after them. All around them were stores that vanished any doubts Lily had left that magic existed. Stores selling potion ingredients, magical beasts, pets unlike any Lily had ever seen. There were witches and wizards strolling around in the craziest outfits Lily had ever seen. "Severus! This is amazing!" Lily laughed, finally stopping and turning back to him. Severus grinned at her. Lily was a little dumbstruck. She'd never seen Severus grin before. He normally just smiled a small, contained smile, an even when he laughed he seemed to be holding back.  
"Why Sev! I don't think I've ever seen you show this much emotion!" Lily gasped dramatically, and pressed her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" she said mock seriously. Severus batted her hand away and looked away, embarrassed. Lily grinned. "Come on! Let's go shopping!" They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering from store to store, buying the required books, robes, and instruments that were needed.  
"The last thing we need is… A wand!" Lily checked, bouncing in place. Severus walked besides her, excited, but still extremely calm compared to Lily. "We'll have to go to Olivander's for that. He's said to be the best wand-maker in the world." Lily's parents looked like they just couldn't take any more. They were just as awed by the magical stores as Lily, but they were finding it difficult to deal with two excited eleven year olds. "Thank goodness. You two are more trouble then you're worth." Lily's mother joked.  
They made their way through the crowd, finding the shop with relative ease. They walked inside and Lily felt her nerves return. Severus had told her that the process of picking a wand wasn't as simple as just choosing one- indeed the wand picked the wizard, not the other way around. What if no wand picked her? She shook away these thoughts and stepped up to the counter. No one was there. "Excuse me?" she called softly into the a voice called. "One second!"An old man appeared as if by magic- which, Lily thought, wasn't exactly impossible.

"Hello children. Here for a wand?" Lily and Severus nodded. The man looked at them thoughtfully. "Well then, let's get started. You first my dear." Lily stepped forward and the man turned to the shelves filled with rectangle-shaped boxes. He muttered under his breath, before picking out a box. "14 inches, Sycamore with a dragon heart-string core. Good for transfiguration. Give it a wave then." He said, handing to Lily. Lily waved the wand, feeling somewhat ridiculous. Several boxes flew off the selves, and almost knocked Severus in the head. He ducked just in time. "Sorry!" she said sheepishly. Ollivander chuckled merrily. "Not that one then." He took it back and put it carefully away. He selected another one and looked at her. "13 inches, blackthorn… maybe." Lily took it from him and yelped, dropping it immediately. "It burned me!" She said staring at her had in surprised. Ollivander took it back carefully. "No, I didn't think it would work. 13 is considered an evil number in the wizard community." He thought for a second then his eyes widened, and he turned around and walked into the back. He came back holding a box, looking happy. "This might do it. Willow 10 ¼ inches, unicorn hair core, makes it pure and good. Swishy and good for charms" Lily picked up the wand apprehensively. A sudden rush of warmth filled her, and she waved it around. The lights in the store started to flicker, and Ollivander grinned. "Perfect. That's your wand." Lily smiled and gave it back to him so he could wrap it.  
After Severus got his wand, (14 inches, cherry wood, dragon heart-string core.), they left the store happily. They started making their way back to the archway they'd come through. Lily was thinking excitedly of Hogwarts and not watching where she was going. She bumped into someone, and the bag she was carrying flew out of her hands. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she gasped, bending down to help up the person, a boy with sandy blond hair and light green eyes.  
He got up grinning. "No harm done. I'm sorry for not watching. Are you hurt?" he asked. "Am I hurt? I knocked you down! Are YOU alright?" The boy nodded and helped her picked up her books. "Really sorry." Lily said apologetically, and ran off to catch up with her parents and Severus who was waiting ahead of them.

"So, anything else you guys need? Everything's done? Over? Finite? Finished?" Lily father asked, with a curious grin on his face. Lily rolled her eyes at her father's dramatics. "Yes dad. We're done." He looked at her, his eyes sparkling. "You sure about that?" Lily looked up at him suspiciously. "Yes…You were the one who was jubilation about being done not a few minutes ago!" He just smiled. "I'll be back!" he called to them, and he slipped away into the crowd.  
Lily opened her mouth to call after him, but he was already gone. "Mum! Where's he gone?" But her mother just shook her head with a smile. "It's a surprise!" she sang. Lily huffed as they walked to a nearby store to wait for her father. It happened to be a book store, and Lily lost herself in the extraordinary titles for the next ten or so minutes.

"Lily! Come here!" her mother called suddenly. Putting away the book she's been examining, she ran to the front of the store. "Is dad back mu-"the words stopped short as Lily's mouth fell open in shock. Her father was back- and he was holding an owl! "Do you like it?" her father asked, grinning. "Do I LIKE it?" Lily gasped, running forward, and touching the cage the owl was in.  
The owl was a beautiful tawny color with little dark brown flecks here and there. "I love it! Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, looking up at her father. "It's a girl. Your mother and I decided that you needed a way to communicate with us once you're in Hogwarts, so we decided to get you one." Her father said, looking pleased with himself. "She's beautiful!" Lily said, reaching a finger in and stroking the owl.  
"What are you going to name her?" Severus asked, walking over to her side. Lily thought about it for a second. "Um….I don't know!" then she remembered a name she'd read in the book she'd been holing before. "Evenna. I think I'll name her Evenna." The owl hooted happily as if agreeing with her. "Thank you so much!" she squealed, hugging her parents excitedly. They hugged her back, and they left, Lily cooing to Evenna the whole way home while an amused Severus watched her.

* * *

September came faster than Lily could imagine, and soon it was the night before she left. Her trunk was packed, and her wand stored safely in a bag with her school robes. Remus had owled her, and they'd chatted about Hogwarts till Lily's parents got suspicious that she wasn't sleeping like she'd said she was. Lily climbed into bed and cuddled her blanket, grinning excitedly. "I can't believe it! Tomorrow- I'll be going to Hogwarts!" she said softly to herself. Then she fell asleep, dreaming of owls and magic.

**A/N Cheesy ending, but I'm happy with this chapter. Also, I know people often write Severus as being a moody, unlikable child but honestly I can't see it. I mean he was 11. He was, at the end of the day, a child and children get happy and excited at the smallest things. So I think he would've been a somewhat normal child for at least the first few years at Hogwarts. Just saying, in case anyone thought it was out of character for him. **** I felt the need to say this anyways. :P**

**Review if you liked it, and review if you didn't! **

**-Nub**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Not sure if anyone is even reading this anymore, but here's another chapter anyways! **

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts**

**3/23/13**

_Dear Lily,_

_We leave tomorrow! I'm so excited, I can hardly sleep. Of course that doesn't stop me from forgetting to pack until the last minute….Which would be now. My mom is going to go ballistic, she's been reminding me all week now. And she probably won't mail me anything I forget (and trust me, I will forget something) just to prove her point. Bugger.  
I should probably go pack now. It'll help make me sleepy anyways. I can't wait to go! And I can't wait to finally meet you._

_Goodnight!_

_Remus_

_Dear Remus,_

_You still haven't packed? How on Earth are you going to pack enough clothes for months in a few hours?_

The same way I did I suppose. Oops. Packing always seems to be last on my list of things to do….at least my mental list.  
I'm excited too. I've been hopping around all night trying to get myself tired enough to sleep. All I did was manage to give myself a bruise on my shoulder. How that happened, I haven't the faintest. I finally managed to bore myself to the point that going to sleep was the most interesting thing I could think of to do.  
I'm up quite early, you're probably still asleep. Oh well. I'll see you in a few hours! That's so hard to believe, even when I've written it down and everything. How are we going to recognize each other by the way? I suppose it would be stupid to go around the train asking everyone if their name is Remus. But I suppose we'll find each other at the castle, if not on the train. I can't wait!  
Excitedly,  
Lily

Lily was out of bed and ready by 7 the next morning. The Hogwarts Express only left at 11, so Lily and her parents were leaving at around 9. Severus was coming with them. To excited to eat just yet, Lily wandered downstairs and selected a book from her father's library. Engrossed, she didn't hear someone walk downstairs until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled she shrieked. "Shhh! Quiet Lily, it's just me!" Petunia's voice said harshly. "Petunia! You scared me!" Lily sat up and looked at her. "What's up?" Petunia sat down in front of Lily, and looked at her oddly. "You're really going to go." She said, looking down. Lily frowned. "Where…to Hogwarts?" Petunia nodded. "Well of course I'm going Petunia. What was I supposed to do, ignore the fact that I'm a witch?" Lily said, looking at Petunia curiously. Petunia looked up sharply. "Yes! You have to! You're leaving me here to sit around, while you're off gallivanting with a bunch of freaks!" Lily stood up. "Petunia! What on earth are you going on about?" "I'm talking about your being a witch! Going around as if you were five years old, talking about magic and witches, as if it were all real! And now you're going off for the rest of the year, leaving me here with Mom and Dad, while you and that awful Severus boy wave around wooden sticks!" Petunia sat down in a huff. Lily's expression softened. "Is that what this is about? Me leaving?" Petunia looked up. "Of course it's not about that. You would've gone to boarding school next year anyways, I don't mind that, though of course I'll miss you. It's just…" Petunia sighed. "You're abandoning me Lil. Going to school with that boy, who never treated me nicely at all, and you haven't even cared to think about how I would feel! I'll be all alone here! I don't know if you've noticed, but you're pretty much my only friend!" Lily reached out took Petunia's hand. "Tuney," she said, "I'm sorry. You're right, I didn't think about how you would feel, but I didn't do it purposely. I was just so excited! I've looked forward to this for years, and I was just happy that it was all real! I didn't mean to make you feel abandoned." Petunia shrugged. "And Severus… well there's not really much I can do about him. I know he's not… the most pleasant person in the world." Petunia snorted. "You're telling me." Lily raised her eyebrows. "BUT- He's still my friend. I'm sorry he treats you the way he does but… I'll try to talk to him. Who knows? Maybe he'll listen for once." They laughed, and Petunia hugged her sister. "I'm sorry Lil. I guess I'm just going to miss you so much. But promise me one thing?" Lily nodded. "You'll never change because of magic? You won't go off to live in the world of witches and wizards, and forget about me?" Lily hugged her harder. "I promise. I may be a witch Tuney, but you're still my sister. I could never forget you. Besides," she said, pulling back, "You'll still see me at holidays every year!" Petunia nodded. "Well… I'm going to go back to sleep. I don't function properly at this time." Lily laughed. Her sister left, and Lily picked up her book again, happy to know that she finally knew what had been bothering her sister all these weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lily! Wake up! We're here." Severus was shaking Lily's shoulder. "What? Oh! When did I fall asleep?" Lily asked sheepishly. Severus smiled. "Just 10 minutes ago." He promised, "Now come one! We've reached." Lily looked out her window and saw the sign at the entrance of the building. "Kings Cross Station." She opened her car door, and jumped out excitedly. "Come on Sev!" she just about yelled, running to the back of the car to get her trunk. Severus hopped out after her, and closed the door. "Calm down Lil. Your parents went to go get trolleys." He walked over and helped her life the trunks out of the car, and Lily grabbed Evenna's cage. They stood by their luggage, impatiently waiting for Lily's parents. Finally they arrived pushing two trolleys, and they loaded them up quickly. "Mum, what time is it?" Lily asked anxiously. Her mother laughed "It's only 10:40 Lil, calm down! We'll make it on time." "And if we don't, then I guess you won't be going to Hogwarts this year. Oh well!" Her dad said, jokingly. "Dad! Stop it!" Lily said huffily, patting Evenna's cage distractedly to keep her from hooting to loudly. He laughed. "Calm down Bairn. We'll make it. We're here, aren't we?" Lily stuck her tongue out at him, and they walked into the station laughing. "Severus, what platform do we have to go to?" Lily's mother asked. "Platform 9 ¾, Mrs. Evans." Severus said, looking around for it. "9 ¾? Is there a platform in that number?" asked Mrs. Evans bewilderedly. "Not exactly," Severus explained. "See the actual platform is hidden behind a barrier, the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10." Mrs. Evans stared at him like he had two heads. "The…The brick wall?" Severus nodded. "I know it sounds odd, but we have to run into the barrier. It's actually a…portal of sorts, if you will." Mrs. Evans glanced at her husband doubtfully. "Alright Severus…we trust you. Come on, let's go before Lily bursts." "Hey!" They walked to the platform and Lily glanced at the wall apprehensively. "Won't anyone see us Sev?" she asked, glancing around at the milling crowd. "We've got to do it subtlety…Lean against the wall or something and just slip in. You'd be surprised how little people notice anyways." Lily looked doubtful , but she followed Severus' lead, and leaned casually against the wall. "You come in after us Mum and Dad." Lily said quietly to her parents, and then she pushed against the wall. To her shock she found herself sinking into the as if it were made of water. Not wanting anyone to see a disembodied pair of arms, she pulled her trolley in after her. She whirled around, and gasped. "Wow Sev!" in front of her was a giant red train with the words "Hogwarts Express" embossed on the side in gold lettering. All around her were children like her pushing trolleys, and running to meet friends and waving goodbye to parents. She walked forward in a trance, and her parents stumbled through after her. "Well." Said her mother, raising her eyebrows, "That was most unexpected." "Mum look! It's the train!" Lily laughed excitedly. "Well look at that! It's a train! THE train! Can you believe it Madi, it's a TRAIN!" Mr. Evans said excitedly to his wife, teasing Lily. "Dad! What is this, tease Lily day?" Lily said, smacking her father on the arm. "No. Its tease Lilliona day." Her father said, laughing. "Don't call me that!" Lily protested, grinning despite herself. "Come on! Let's board the train!" The walked over to one of the carriages, and her father helped them place their trunks onto the train. "Goodbye Dad! Goodbye Mum!" Lily hugged her parents tightly and then stepped back. "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Thank you for driving me." Severus said awkwardly shaking hands with Mr. Evans. "Goodbye Severus" Mrs. Evans said, surprising him by pulling him in for a hug. "Take care of yourself do you hear? I don't want to head from Lily that you're living in the library alright? You go out and get some sun once in a while." She said sternly, pulling back. "And the same goes for you Lily. And be sure to write, both of you!" Lily laughed at Severus' expression. "Alright Mum. Stop embarrassing Sev. Bye!" Severus got on the train, and they waved to her parents as they begin to walk back to the barrier. "Come on, let's go find a seat." They picked up their luggage, and walked around the train until they found an empty compartment. They put their luggage away, and Lily let Evenna out of her cage. "Don't fly around too much girl, but you can walk around." Evenna hopped out of the cage, and stretched her wings out, hooting happily. She hopped onto the floor and strutted around haughtily, poking at the floor curiously now and then. "We're leaving." Severus observed, looking out the window. Lily leaned her head against the glass and sighed. "We're finally going." She said dreamily. Severus smiled, and leaned his head against the glass too. They sat like that for a while, just staring out at the country side as the train moved fluidly on the tracks. After a while, Lily suddenly remembered Remus. "I'll be back. I need the loo." Lily said, and she got up meaning to go look for him. Severus didn't respond, and Lily saw that he'd fallen asleep, a little smile on his face. Lily laughed quietly and rolled up the jacket she'd been wearing. She slipped it under his head as quickly as she could so as not to wake him. Then she tiptoed out of the compartment. Shaking her head and grinning, Lily started to walk down the length of the train. She explored the different carriages, and discovered the bathroom. She walked all the way to the back end of the train where she found a little hidden room with a large window with a stunning view of the scenery. Lily walked over and placed her hand on the cool glass. "I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts." She whispered to herself. Grinning, she decided she'd find Remus when they reached the castle, and she turned around to leave. Slipping out the little room, she shut the door quietly and turned around. And smacked straight into something hard. "Ah!" she gave a little scream, before realizing it was a boy. "Oh! You scared me! I'm sorry." She said, covering her mouth with her hand, embarrassed. "No problem. I wasn't looking…" the boy looked up. "Again." He said, smiling. It was the same boy Lily had bumped into at Diagon Alley. "Oh! It's you!" Lily exclaimed, smiling as well. "We seem to bump into each other a lot." She said, laughing. The boy grinned. "True. Are you a first year too?" Lily nodded. "My names Lily." The boy's eyes widened. "Lily Evans?" he asked excitedly. Lily nodded, surprised. "How did you know?" she asked curious. The boy grinned wider. "I'm Remus!" he said. Lily gasped. "Really?" he nodded happily. "I was just looking for you!" she confessed, laughing. "Me too." Remus said sheepishly. "I didn't want to look into compartments randomly, so I thought I'd just wander up and down the train and hope I stumbled into you." He laughed. "And I did-literally." They laughed, and begin walking back. "Where're you sitting?" Lily asked as they walked. "In a compartment in the front of the train." Remus said. "Same" Lily said, "Me and Severus are the only ones in our compartment. We got here early." "We got here late, so my compartment is full of 6th years talking about complex spells. I suspect they're only talking about them to seem superior." He shook his head. "Too bad I've been reading spell books since I was seven, and know pretty much every spell they're talking about." Lily laughed. "Why don't you come to our compartment? Like I said, it's empty, and I'm sure Sev wouldn't mind." Remus grinned. "Thank you. I was getting sick of them. Is Sev the boy you were talking about in your letters by the way?" Lily nodded. "He came here with me, since he lives so near." Remus looked curious, but kept quiet. Lily was glad. She knew he was most likely thinking about why Severus' parents hadn't come to see him off, and Lily was sure it wasn't something Sev wanted to spread around. "So…How's Gunner?" Lily asked with a smile. Remus rolled his eyes. "Grumpy as usual." They laughed. "Speaking of- I got an owl! Her name's Evenna." Lily said, "and I let her out of her cage in the compartment…oh no. I should probably go check on her….eh. She'll be fine for a little longer. Let's go get your stuff." They walked to Remus' compartment which was only a few down from Lily's. Remus gathered his stuff, ignoring the questioning glances from the 6th years and Lily carried Gunner's cage. "One second Lily." Remus whispered before they left. He turned back to the 6th years. "Excuse me." He said politely. They turned to look at him. "Yes?" one of them asked haughtily. Remus smiled. "The spell you were talking about- it pronounced dofindo, not difindo. That's a different spell. Thank you." Remus smiled sweetly, and walked out of the compartment leaving 4 dumbstruck 6th years behind. Lily started at him as he closed the door to the compartment. "What?" he asked self-consciously. Lily grinned suddenly. "You weren't kidding about the spell books." She said. Remus shook his head. "Nope. And incidentally, they were pronouncing correctly. I just wanted to rattle them." Lily burst out laughing, and Remus joined her as they walked back to her compartment.  
A/N Liked it? Didn't like it? As much as I wish I could, I can't read minds, (but how awesome would that be?), so review and tell me! :)  
~Nub


End file.
